wounded as you save me
by leila-loves-tvd
Summary: Elena ends up injured after klaus compels her to do something that ends up hurting her. guess who takes care of her? delena!
1. Chapter 1

Elena, Jeremy, Damon, and Alaric were upstairs preparing for Klaus's next move. They all heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it", Elena said standing up.

"No, you should stay here", Damon protested.

"Damon, it's probably just Stefan", elena explained.

"Fine, sorry", Damon apologized.

Elena walked down stairs and answered the door.

"Klaus?!", she said frightened.

"shh", he said with his finger on his lips.

"where's Elena, she's been gone for a while now", Alaric pointed out.

"Let's go see", Jeremy suggested as he stood up and walked out of the room with Damon and Alaric behind him.

They noticed the opened door and exited the house.

"Elena?!", Jeremy said.

Elena was standing in the middle of the street looking straight ahead.

"Elena, what are you doing? get back here!", Damon shouted.

She didn't move. She just stood there as if waiting for something.

"Is she compelled?", Alaric asked worried.

"Looks like it", damon said.

He was about to walk on the street to get Elena before she did something stupid since she might be compelled when suddenly he stopped.

"What the hell?", Damon said noticing there was a spell stopping him from the crossing the street.

Damon noticed Elena was now looking at him with a scared look on her face.

Then they all noticed why when they noticed a car coming toward her in a fast speed.

"ELENA, LOOK OUT!", Jeremy shouted as Alaric was trying to get across the street.

Elena stood there frozen unable to do anything, her eyes widening as the car came closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon slammed the barrier in anger as he watched the car coming towards Elena. They stood there in horror as they watched the car slam into Elena. She toppled over the creating bruises on her body and possibly damaging her ribs. She fell off the top and slid down slamming her head on the hard concrete on the street. Her body rolled over and over again until it finally came to a stop leaving her laying there covered in blood and her arms bruised.

As Damon slammed the barrier again doing everything in he could to not scream in anger he kicked the barrier and noticed the spell has been lifted. He ran up to her in vampire speed while Alaric and Jeremy ran as fast as they could behind him.

All she could see were blurry feet running up to her. Her eyes slowly drifted close. Damon softly pushed back the strands of hair on her face. "Is she ok?", Jeremy said worriedly. "oh my god", Alaric said quietly noticing the bruises on her arm and the blood on her shirt. "I don't know", Damon said quietly frowning and not even thinking about Klaus until Jeremy brought him up. "We have to take her the hospital!", Jeremy said. "No, that's what Klaus expects us to do he probably wanted her to end up there so he could get away with something without having to enter the house that he happens to not be invited in", Damon replied. "But-" "Jeremy he's right", Alaric said. Damon slowly picked Elena up and walked to the house. "This is going to be a long day", he sighed.

Alaric was in the kitchen making coffee for him and Jeremy. Jeremy needed it the most he was really stressed out over his sister. "How is she?" Alaric asked as Damon came in the room.

"She didn't wake up yet so it's hard to tell", Damon explained.

"Why don't you just give her your blood to heal her?", Jeremy asked raising his voice.

"Well, I guess someone didn't hear about the infamous story of how Caroline became a vampire.", Damon replied.

"Jeremy why don't you and I go up stairs Damon will let us know when Elena is awake, right Damon", Alaric said giving him a look.

Damon just nodded and and grabbed some bourbon for himself and for Elena. It helps cool the nerves, at least for him.

He walked to the couch and sat next to Elena. Elena's eyes slowly opened. As her vision started clearing up she noticed damon was in front of her. Her lips slowly formed a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damon?", Elena asked not sure if she wasn't dreaming.

She has been getting a lot of dreams about him lately.

"I'm right here", he answered holding her hand.

Elena stared at him with a small smile on her face. She admired him. How much he's changed since they first met.

"Here", he said reaching over the table to get a glass bourbon for elena. "I should warn you it's strong"

"Yea, I notice the way it changes your mood", elena said slightly laughing. "changes m- what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that I still remember one night where we were drinking and you did something…"

"Did what!?", Damon replied. "Let's just say you wouldn't be very happy with me if I told anyone"

"Tell me!" "No!", Elena refused. " Damon started tickling her hoping the answer would get out eventually."

Elena did laugh like crazy but still no answer. Damon sat there staring at her in admiration.

"What?", Elena said questioningly. "I just really love your laugh", Damon said softly.

Elena started to blush trying to avoid staring at him. Her eyes moved over to his lips. For some reason she never could quite keep her eyes off his lips. Not that Elena didn't think that was the only quality that she admired.

Before things could get awkward Damon asked how Elena was feeling after all she did just get hit by a car.

"Oh…um yea, just really sore and my back hurts like crazy but it's nothing really you don't have to stay or anything", Elena said trying to cover her pain.

Damon saw her wince has she tried to sit up right. "Whoa easy there", damon said as she tried to stand up and almost tumbled to the ground. "You better get comfortable because you are not going anywhere", Damon said walking to the kitchen to get something for them to eat. "Elena sighed and put her feet up trying to ignore the pain from her body. "You need some food", Damon said opening the fridge. "Let's see, orange juice, bread and turkey, challenge but I'll take it", Damon said smirking. Elena laughed, he always made her laugh even when she wasn't in the mood.

Damon was in the kitchen making a sandwich while Elena was watching some tv.

"And how would you like yours miss?", Damon said seductively. Elena rolled her eyes.

"A little bit of everything", she answered.

" Sassy", Damon said. They both laughed quietly.

"You know you don't have to stay the night I'm in good hands", Elena protested.

"Ok, so you call a history teacher slash vampire hunter in a mid-life crisis and an emo little brother good hands?", Damon asked. He did have a point she thought.

"You ok?", Damon asked noticing Elena wincing at her hand.

"Uh, yea it's just my hand is still bleeding", Elena said nonchalantly.

Damon came over to the couch with come medicine. "Damon it's not necessary it's just a cut"

"Ok, that is not just a cut" he said a little worried on how bad her injuries looked.

"Nothing but a little antibiotics can't do", Damon said smirking.


End file.
